Brotherhood
by JamesLefay1
Summary: I am an Assassin, and for over ten years I've seen the fall of the Brotherhood to our sworn enemy, the Templars. I've watched them, studied them. Though they outnumber us they've grown arrogant and over confident. I will share what I have learned and we will ride the wave of their overconfidence right to their leaders. I will take great pleasure in silencing them for good.
1. Chapter 1-Observation

Over the centuries wars have ravaged the world. The reasons for these wars vary; land, power, religion, bravado, the list goes on. One war, however, has raged for thousands of years. The Assassins and the Knights, or agents of the Templar Order, have fought for control of the world since the very beginning.

The abdication of power over the last few centuries has shifted. I've studied this in great detail; after all, it's part of my heritage. I am Malcom Drago, and I am an Assassin. The Brotherhood is all I've known, that and our constant war with the Templar Order, who now hides behind the façade called Abstergo. We've sent agents in, we've sent initiates into the animus, the device that allows us all to relive the events of our ancestors, and made some progress, but we're losing this war. My colleagues believe I'm wrong, but the amount of losses we've taken and the lost opportunities have only made our jobs that much harder…we can't win this way…we need to deal a crucial blow to the Templars and make sure we can exploit the weakness we create. I have some ideas on that.

There are ancient artifacts that we both seek; personally, I put little faith in the Pieces of Eden. It's just another way to hide behind something for safety rather than facing the problem. I've seen what the pieces can do, don't get me wrong. The technology is amazing, but it's also too much power for even the Brotherhood to hold. But I have my orders, and my Master would most certainly kill me if I disobey…but I could go on forever about that. I think it's time to really get to the point.

Unlike most of my brothers and sisters, who prefer to relish in the past and learn their ancestor's abilities, I prefer to watch tapes of our enemy, the Templars. I've watched over three hundred hours of tapes, I've seen their moves and I've seen the technology they command, and it's impressive. I can't deny that, but all my research and study has led to one irreparable fact. They've become overconfident. I've found several weaknesses in their formations and have found several high ranking Templar agents who practically drip with information about the pieces and the other leaders of the order. My interest in them isn't just business, it's also personal. I've lost friends to them, and one of them has gone missing. My good friend, Ishara Malcom, has gone missing, and much longer than our undercover missions would allow us to be. I had to find her.

I took it upon myself to go to the Master and make my case for a search and rescue for her, and for the capture and or interrogation of one of those juicy targets. I walked up to her chambers and knocked on the door. "Come." I entered, removing my hood and throwing my long chest nut hair back.

I got on one knee and bowed my head. "Thank you for seeing me, Master."

She rose from her high back leather chair. She wore long purple and black robes, our ensignia raised on the tip of the hood and on the sides of the robes. Despite the hood covering most of her face I could tell she smiled. "It's good to see you, Malcom. What have you to report?" That's one of the things I liked about her, she didn't beat around the bush.

I remained bowed. "Master, after months of searching and watching formation videos of our enemy I've found several weaknesses that could be to our advantage."

She motioned for me to rise and I did. I stood at attention, looking into her gray eyes. The dim light of her desk lamp illuminated her face. She was much younger than I'd given her credit for. Being in her position I assumed she'd be older, maybe in her fifties or sixties, but she appeared in her late thirties, possibly forties. She was, striking, by all accounts, but I knew behind those grey eyes and softened features lay a skilled and vicious killer. I'd heard stories about her, stories that made me seriously think about my request, but I had no choice. She smiled. "What kind of weaknesses?" she asked, calmly.

I cleared my throat. "I've noticed that when they have high ranking Templars for transport they only have five guards, but they don't guard sufficiently."

She raised an eyebrow. "It's not like a Templar to be insufficient or inefficient at anything. You've intrigued me. Go on."

I pulled out the notes from my right pocket and flipped to my dog eared page. "Templars have one man stationed in the front of the vehicle, and two on either side. They leave the rear exposed. One of us could easily slip under the vehicle unnoticed or quickly pick open the trunk and climb in. Once in, one of us could continue to gather information, or even get close to the target."

"Target?" she asked. I nodded. "Malcom, you're initiative is impressive, but you don't make the targets, I do."

I nodded again. "I understand, Master, but suppose one of them had important information. We could tail them, get the information and run out. I've been in their compounds before; I know how to avoid them."

She sat back down, holding out her hand. I handed her the notes and she flipped through them. Her eyes went wide at some parts. That was promising, to say the least. She looked back up at me. "You mention here that you think Isharra was taken…do you have evidence to support this theory?"

I nodded. "I do. I have the evidence on page twenty seven." She flipped to it and found a photo of Ishara's locket. A picture locket with our emblem etched in it. She nodded. "I see…the Templar in the center has it…hmmm…" She rose from her seat, her face flushed and her eyes narrowing in rage. "I see…you've been very thorough. Just how close have you got to them?"

At that juncture, holding things back would have been a death sentence. I blew out a sigh. "I…beat it out of some their associates…" I expected her to be upset, but she just looked me at, disappointment hanging heavy in her eyes. It stung a little.

"I see…did you kill them?"

"No ma'am," I said. "I wore a mask. They never saw my face."

She nodded. "Blessed relief," she began. "Malcom…" She moved towards me, sitting next to me. "What is your relationship to Ishara?"

I was startled by the question. "I…beg your pardon, ma'am?"

"You know our policy about dating within the Brotherhood. It is prohibited…have you two…"

I shook my head. "No!" I exclaimed. She seemed startled. "I…I apologize…" I said. "No. There is nothing going on between us, but she's a dear friend, and she's skilled. She would have contacted us by now. I know she would have. How else could they have her pendant?"

She nodded. "That's an interesting question…" she said, tapping her chin in reflection. "And one you get to answer."

I smiled. "Thank you, Master."

She leaned back in her chair, flashing me a curious look. "I can spare only a few assassins to help you," she began, "Are you sure you want to undertake this assignment?"

I nodded. "Isharra was my partner on many occasions, she and I have chemistry, I don't think I can establish that with anyone else so rabidly. I'd prefer to go alone. I'll send updates on the situation of course."


	2. Chapter 2-Blue Prints of Destruction

Master nodded. "I look forward to your reports."

I bowed once more and got ready to walk out. I looked back to her, she still had my notebook. I walked back to the desk. "Who are my targets?"

She slid the book to me. "Any of the Agents in your research are fair game. Don't forget our tenants, Drago."

I nodded. "Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent, Hide in plain sight, and never compromise the Brotherhood."

She nodded, a smile ruling her face. "We work in the dark to serve the light."

I smiled. "We are Assassins."

She chuckled. "I have to admit, I had my doubts, Drago. But you've reinforced my belief in you. Go forth and silence our enemies, and rescue our sister."

I nodded. "By my honor, Master, I will go forth with our teachings and silence our enemies."

"You may go." I nodded and took my notebook. I walked out and was met by an old associate of mine, Thomas.

He was waiting for me. I walked towards him, giving him a nod. "Thomas."

He returned the nod. "Drago." I started to walk away and he caught my arm. "So…are you going in alone or do you have back up?"

I turned to him and he released my arm. His deflated tone made irritated me, but I wanted to hear him out. "I don't have back up, but remember. No Assassin is truly alone. We all have the support of the Brotherhood, Thomas. Don't forget that."

He shrugged. "I meant no offense," he said.

I noticed his eyes were shifting, he was either nervous or he was about to lie about something. I decided to press him. "What's on your mind?"

He blew out a sigh. "I've been going through my contacts in the Underworld, hoping that they may have seen something to help us…they haven't…it's difficult to ask them to look for something when we can't give them the whole picture."

I also sighed; for he was right. "I know…" I began, "And I'm sorry. I wish there was a way we could tell them without potentially endangering us."

He shrugged it off. "It's alright. I just want us to do something meaningful…this is frustrating…"

I looked him over. He seemed genuinely concerned, which shocked me. He usually had a slimy, untrustworthy vibe and tone. Sometimes I forgot he was an Assassin too. "We will," I started. "We will. I have a plan that will help."

He finally smiled. "Good. I can't wait to hear about it."

I gave him a bow. "Stay safe."

He returned the bow. "Stay safe." I smiled and moved away, looking through my cellphone for what few 'contacts' I had. It was dangerous to have a phone, especially with Abstergo's technology. They could track a phone from anywhere, and not even with satellites. The can track the very cell phone signal itself. I found Ishara's photo and frowned. I wanted to call her…but if she was deep in cover I didn't want to give her away. I shook my head. No, she would have reported back…something was wrong. I put the phone away and walked out, flipping through my notes once more to find my first target. It was generous of the master to allow me to choose which target I wanted, and in which order I eliminate them.

I found the target closest to us, ie, the most logical target. I looked over the photo of him. Ernest Humprhies. He was a formidable man, a former mercenary. For fifty five he still had a rather youthful appearance. I smiled at that. I would have felt a little bad about killing an old man, no matter how great a threat to the Brotherhood. But just then, my thoughts drifted to Altair, the Assassin who reformed us under the new rules that we still abide by today. It was he who first learned to master the first piece of Eden, The Apple of Eden. The scrolls and scriptures were quite explicit in their telling of his battle with his mentor, and then leader of the Assassins, Al Mualim. Altair killed Al Mualim for siding with the Templars, and for compromising the Brotherhood to gain access to the Apple. Every time I thought of that a piece of me would doubt my ability to kill someone like that. But I as looked to my phone and found the names I'd crossed out and the photos of fallen brothers and sisters removed I knew I could. I knew I would. I would strike down anyone who interfered with our mission.

Ah…I'm sorry…I got carried away there. Ahem…back to Ernest. Ernest was known to frequent a snazzy night club for his usual evening drinks, which he took every Tuesday night, rain or shine. I remember smiling when I tailed him for the seventh time in a row and saw the same result. It's nice when a target is consistent. I walked to the night club and looked to my phone; Tuesday…6:45 pm. It wasn't quite time. He would arrive at 7:45 pm sharp. I would be there, waiting for him. Since I couldn't wear my robes, I decided to go in as one of them, but I had to fix my face so that they wouldn't notice anything. I applied some tanning cream to my face and it tanned my usual pale complexion up a little bit. A little too orange, but an orange person will be easier to remember than a pale one, so it would have to do. I

This would not be an ordinary killing. Among my targets, he knew our attire more than any…namely because he was a tough bastard who could take a few shots. Personally, I don't use guns. Even with a silencer they're not all that discreet. Plus it's easy to tell where a shot came from with the right ballistics. No. I used my hidden blade or my dagger. I have a beautiful cutlass that I would have preferred to slay him with but it's too bulky to escape with, not to mention that blood glistens, a little too beautifully against the bright lights of a night club. I snuck in through the kitchen staff's entrance and adorned one of their uniforms. Until he got there I prepped some things for the guests, pretending that each vegetable I cut was piece of Ernest. I tried not to cut too quickly though, for when I increased my pace some of the other workers stared.

7:15…only a half hour…my ten years with the Brotherhood taught me to control many things. I could handle just about any weapon, I could scale large buildings with no gear, and I could blend into crowds with the best of my brothers and sisters. But my patience over the ten years had not improved to the level I had hoped. I grabbed my tray of vegies and moved towards the chef, presenting them with a small smile, after all, I was playing the part of a prep cook. I couldn't be all doom and gloom, could I? He looked them over, stroked his greying beard, and nodded, motioning for me to place them on the table so he could use them. I nodded and put them on the table opposite him.

The smell of the cooking food started to make my mouth water, but not as much as the thought of taking Ernest's life with my own two hands. It would be like a main course and dessert all rolled in one. I looked to the kitchen clock. 7:35.

A tall man in a shiny black suit walked in, presumably the owner, and gathered the cooks. I blended in to listen. "Alright," he started, "Mr. Humphries will be here any moment, and he wants the best vegetables for his salad! He was explicit about that, THE BEST!" he looked at my tray and his eyes went wide. "These are beautiful…who did this?"

The chef rolled his eyes and motioned towards me. I shrugged. "I'm just doing my job, sir." I said with my best Russian accent.

"You did an excellent job! He will be most pleased! I think you've deserved a break!"

I nodded but kept my apron on. "Thank you sir," I said, keeping the accent. I cursed the accent, for it was the only language I couldn't speak fluently, or mimic, for that matter. I started to walk out on the floor but he stopped me. "No, no. Take off the messy apron." I nodded, untied it, and hung it up with some loose aprons. I made my way out and took a look at the people.

The dance floor was full of young people swaying and dancing to the House Music that pulsed throughout the club. I couldn't help but smile. _It'd be so easy to get him in here, just get close, prick with the blade, and out the door...but knowing this bastard he won't make it that easy. He goes up to the top floor…'ll follow him up there, rob of him of his secrets, and his very life._ He would not escape me. A young blonde haired woman in her late twenties bumped into me.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "I'm so sorry!"

I wave it off. "I'm fine," I said, "Please don't worry."

She flashed me a look with glassy blue eyes and smiled. "You're cute," she said, "Let me buy you a drink."

I smiled. "Thank you, but I have to get back to work in a little bit, my boss will kill me if he smells liquor on me."

She nodded. "It's okay. She fiddled for something in her purse and pulled out her phone. "Can I…" She staggered back a little and I caught her. "Can I have your number?"

Of course Ernest walked in as she pressed me. I had to think of a convincing lie to follow him. "555-827-4333." She put it in her phone.

She smiled. "What's your name sweetie?" I followed him with my eyes. He moved to the bar, slamming his massive fists on the table. I couldn't hear him, but I could tell he was mad.

I looked to her again. "Maxi Daniel." She staggered again but caught her balance. I looked at her and smiled.

"I'm afraid I have to go…" I started.

She smiled. "Is that big guy over there your boss?"

I nodded. "Yeah…he looks pissed…"

"Yea…" she said, looking him over. "Hey, when you get a minute shoot me a text okay?" I nodded and started to walk away. She turned back. "My name's Cindy."

I smiled. "Thank you, Cindy." She winked at me and staggered into the pulsing crowd. I blew out a relieved sigh. I looked at the bar and found him eating his salad. I raised an eyebrow. _…Liqour and a salad…odd combination…unless he's not really drinking…and just putting up a front…but what does he do upstairs?_ I put that out of my mind and the owner walked to me, gently taking my arm and leading me back to the kitchen.

He smiled. "He loves the salad! He said it's the best one he's ever had! He wants to meet the one who made it and thank him personally. It's a big thing for him to give credit I guess. He wants you to meet him upstairs."

"Me?" I asked, playing coy. "He wants to see me?" He nodded and led me to the closed off stairwell. I went up to the stairs and he was waiting for me. This would be easier than I thought. He smiled and led me into a room with large tables and regal chairs.

He offered me a seat and I accepted. His smile was unchanged. "Hello…I'm Ernest Humphries. I bet your wondering why I asked you up here." I nodded. "It's nothing against this place, great cooks, but I want the best cooks in Abstergo. I want only the best for my employees, and for me, naturally. You see, no one can properly do veg in our area. Seeing how nice the salad was, and how nicely cut the veg was made me want the one responsible. You care about your work. I appreciate that." I nodded. _Oh, you have no idea. I care deeply about my work, as you will soon see._ He patted my shoulder. "I would like you to come work for me in Abstergo's kitchen, what do you think about that?"

I nodded, pretending to mull it over. "I'm honored sir," I said, "But I'm just a commie…I've never been in a professional kitchen like yours."

"You keep doing what you're doing and you'll be fine. What do you say? Take a few minutes to think it over. It's not every day that we offer this to just anyone." He got up and walked towards a liquor cabinet. I rose from the chair, and snuck up to him. "Can I get you a drink while you think?" he asked.

I smiled. "The blood of my enemy would be great," I said. He set the glass down and I released my hidden blade, jamming into the side of his throat. I watched the blood flow from his neck and his body slowly collapse to the ground. He spun around, grasping his throat and looking up at me with shock.

I knelt before him. "How does it feel, Templar, taken down in your own club? You've all become arrogant and overconfident. Even with guards I would have found you."

His eyes looked to the liquor cabinet again, I saw something glistening. I rose and pulled it out. It was a key with a safety deposit box number on it. I smiled and slid it into my pocket. "I'll take this, along with everything else on your person and in this office." His eyes held such shock and disappointment. I loved it. The waiting, the hours of Intel, it was all worth it. His blood spilled through his fingers and covered his black uniform, and stained the white carpet as he rolled on his back. I shook my head. _That's what you get, you arrogant bastard._ I reached through his pockets and pulled out his phone, keys, all loose paperwork. I went through his phone, looking over every memo, every document, and all contacts. I smiled to myself and pulled out my phone. I took pictures of everything on the phone and pocketed all the paperwork. I almost took his Templar Ring but I didn't. I didn't want that to be traced back to us.

I was about to leave when I noticed his eyes were still open. I shook my head. "Even though you're my enemy…" I knelt down and closed his eyes. "Requis cat in pace." I rose and looked to his phone again. I used my steel toe boot and stomped on the phone, shattering it to pieces. I looked around, seeing some liquor and some Templar memorabilia. I knocked over the liquor and the Templar items. I emptied the wallet of all money and cards, but left his regular driver's license in. I took his Templar Key Card from the front flap of the wallet and tossed the wallet to the ground. I pocketed the money and card and quickly went through the window.

I looked down to see no one in the streets. I swung myself up and climbed up the building to the roof. I felt something was off as I got near so I hung on the ledge, focusing my ears on the surroundings. I could hear an argument.

"You bitch!" a male voice shouted. "I saw you! You were all over that guy! How can you be with me if you're all over every guy in this party?"

"I tripped and knocked into him you asshole!" she screamed. It sounded like Cindy. I blew out a sigh. _Really? Shit…_

"I've been trying to introduce you to Humphries so you can be set in a new job, but you've thrown that all away now! He was going to talk to you!"

"I don't want to work for Abstergo! I don't like people like that! He's an asshole, and that place has turned you into one too! Ever since you accepted the ring you've changed! Have they brain washed you or something?"

"You'd better go…" he said.

"Fine! I will go! I'll go for good, we're through!" She stormed off, slamming what sounding like a metal door behind her. I peeked over the ledge and found a young man sitting on a ledge opposite me. He shook his head. Through the light of the street lights I could see a Templar Ring on his hand. He was fair game. I'd take pleasure in his death too. I used our signature whistle and he looked around. "Whose there?" he demanded. I did it again and he moved towards me. I could hear him pull something out his pocket. He cocked it; it was a gun alright. He approached the ledge and I leapt up, grabbing his collar and pulling him over the edge, holding onto him so he wouldn't fall to his death and cause me un do attention. He freaked out. "What? You…you're still alive? I thought we killed all of you!"

I smiled. "So did Humphries, but he's dead now."

"No…" he started.

"What was your connection to him? He was your boss, right?" He nodded. "What do you know about Templar plans for this area?"

"We…we….we gather information…I mean…I gathered information."

"On what?" I pressed.

"On some chick named Ishara…she's a hacker, that's all I know, I swear!" I nodded. "What about her?"

"She's hacked into Templar databases…we wanted to bring her in for questioning, to see if she was in league with the Assassins…that's all, I swear! Please don't kill me!"

I shook my head. "Typical. You hunt us down with no mercy and you beg for mercy when your end is near? You Templars lack conviction. But thank you for your information." I brought him close to me, my grip was weakening. I put my hand over his mouth and fell with him, pressing my body down on his so I'd land on him instead of the concrete below. His head hit the ground with a wet smack, blood oozed from the back of his skull and his eyes wide with fear and confusion. I rolled off of him and straightened, feeling a slight crick in my arm from when I lurched forward. I decided to plant on the money I had taken on him, so it's look like a robbery gone wrong and suicide. I smiled to myself once again and walked away, taking the cook's uniform with me and wiping the orange spray tan away, revealing my pale complexion once again. I would be a different person if anyone saw me.

I looked back to the club and grinned. I went in, killed one target and an accomplice, and came out unscathed, and undetected. What better way to end a long day of research and planning than by some results. I went back to my Den and went to find the master, wanting to let her know what I'd learned about Ishara.


	3. Chapter 3-Purge

It was an eight hour trek back to the Den. I didn't want to take my usual short cut, just in case I was followed. Thankfully my senses did not fail me and I arrived at the den with no followers.

I punched in the code on the electronic lock and walked in, making sure the system locked it back up as it should. I smiled as I heard the bolt click in place. I went in and found Thomas again. He looked me over with angst. "Well?" he asked.

I smiled. "I got another one," I said, holding up the key card. His eyes went wide and as he looked at it.

"We've been trying to get him for years! How did you get him so quick?"

I patted his shoulder. "I've been tracking him for months. I followed him everywhere, and I mean, everywhere. I also staked out his favorite nightclub. That's where I killed him. I also learned more about Ishara too. I'll fill you in later, I must speak with Master urgently." He nodded and I rushed past him, quickly making my way to her chambers. I knocked on the door and she responded. "Enter."

I entered her office and she looked up at me. "What have you to report?"

I smiled and handed her the keycard. "Humphries is dead," I said, "Along with one of his associates, who just recently accepted the ring." She harbored shock in her eyes, but a smile creased her lips.

She took the card and studied it. "Progress…at last…"

I cleared my throat. "I've also learned more about Ishara."

She perked up. "Oh? What?"

I cleared my throat again. "She's been taken, but not for being one of us. She hacked into one of their programs. I think they'll discover she's one of us though, I don't know what they'll do when they do."

She frowned. "They'll probably execute her," she said, solemnly.

I shook my head. "Not if I have anything to say about it," I said.

She looked at me with sad eyes. "Drago…you've done us a great service today. I want you to know that you've done a fine job."

I nodded. "I'm…" She stared at me. "I'm going after another one…"

She nodded. "Excellent," she began. She noticed my expression. "What's wrong, Drago?"

I sighed. "My next target is out of the country. I don't want to leave to find him…"

She rose from her chair. "I can understand that," she said, "but these are dire times."

I opened up my note book once more and crossed out Humphries' name. I turned the page and found another target, who wasn't out of the country. I smiled. "I had forgotten about this one," I began. "Maurice Chestnut."

Her eyes narrowed. "Now that's a sly one," she said. "He's an accountant for them. He's also a part time hit man. I saw him work once, he's good at covering his tracks."

I nodded. "Maybe, but he's not as good as we are." I bowed to her. "He will share the same fate as Humphries." She nodded and I pulled out my phone. "I have some more information for you. Now that I'm here, I'll text send it to you. I wasn't going to risk it in there." She nodded and I sent her the information. Her eyes went wide as she read it.

"Drago…this information is priceless!" She rose and looked at me. "this is the plan for the next great purge! With this we can warn our brothers in other dens! You've done damn good work, Drago. Good work indeed. I must…"

I raised my hand. "With respect, master, let me go to the other dens. I don't want to chance anything. Besides, they'll want the same proof."

She nodded. "I would too," she said, mulling it over. "Good. Warn our brothers, but if you should happen upon Maurice on your way, you know what to do."

I nodded and bowed once more. "Nothing is true," I started.

She returned the bow. "Everything is permitted." I walked back into the hallway and found Thomas again, eagerly awaiting my news.

I looked him over and smiled. "To answer your question; I've found information about the next great purge. They want to hunt us down again. This time we have their plans. Gather your criminal friends. Let's see if we can't raid their weapons yards."

He nodded, that weasley smile creasing his lips again. "My pleasure, brother." He started out in a hurry, hitting buttons on his phone and raising it to his ear. He shouted commands in a language I didn't understand and jumped into his vehicle. I shook my head in amusement and went back to the Den, realizing I had some gear that I needed. I walked up the winding staircase and went to the dorm rooms. I opened up my door and walked in. I flicked on the lights and saw an email flashing on my computer. I raised an eyebrow and looked it over. "Mmm…" I clicked on the inbox. It was a message from Ishara!

 _Drago…I fear the Templars have traced my attempts to hack into their helix drives…I've had to swerve in and out of people, even while blending…I don't know, they somehow know my face! Drago, I fear they may catch up to me. If they do I will not break. By my honor as an Assassin I will not give them any information. Stay vigilant, Argo._

 _May he guide you…_

I looked at that last line carefully. _May he guide you_ …I smiled. "She wouldn't utter their oaths. This has to be a decoy…but how did they get my email? Let's face it; emails are pretty easy to get a hold of these days. I wasn't super surprised. I was about to delete it when a thought occurred. _I'm not too bad at tracing things myself…I might be able to trace this back…but I can't do it here, too big a risk. I have an old acquaintance who owes me a favor…I'll show this to him._ I put the email link on a flash drive I had handy in my desk drawer and pocketed it. I thought about all the favors that people owed me over the last ten years. I never thought I'd see the day when I'd have to call in all of them, for I feared the worst. A purge was not to be taken lightly, whether by word of mouth, written on paper, or in actual application. With Humphries down I deprived them of one of their recruiters and strategists. With Maurice down, I'll rob them of one of their accountants… _That brings up an interesting idea…why not clear out a few of their accounts? Make it look like a mugging…perfect…No…clear out one account, then transfer funds into his account. That way he looks like a common embezzler. All this planning is going to pay off._


	4. Chapter 4-Blood Money Pt1

I looked over my files again. Maurice Chestnut. My research showed that when not out on a contract, he would rarely leave his bank; Knight's First. I shook my head. _Not obvious or anything._ The only thing I had difficulty in substantiating, was whether or not he had a contract. I didn't have the opportunity to get that close to him, only to monitor his comings and goings to the bank. However, he did have a car that took him from the bank to his home. That's where I learned the formation was lacking. I had some options available to me. I could: tail him to the bank, sneak in, and kill him. I could try my trunk method: pick the lock, get in, let him drive me to his home, and sneak inside to kill him. Another thought occurred as well. I could also stage a firedrill at the bank. Let all the employee's evacuate. As he comes out, I could get him from the roof.

I weighed the options carefully. I liked the rooftop assassination idea, but I ran too much a chance of being seen, even with a smoke bomb. I thought about the home idea, which was more appealing to me. That would give me an opportunity of a life time for more information. What better than to raid a Templar agent's house? I was about to walk out when another thought occurred to me. Why not do that and also siphon money from Abstergo's account, make it look like he's guilty of embezzling? That would also make for an interesting way to display his body. _It's a good idea…but we'll see how it goes._ I had finally decided to hide in the trunk of his poorly guarded vehicle. The only thing to do, was to figure out where he was.

I had to switch up my gear. I knew I couldn't rely on my hidden blade alone. I needed some throwing knives. I went through my weapons rack and admired my weapons for a bit. My old cutlass rested on the top of the rack, glistening in glory. I turned to my other daggers. I was a fan of obsidian, real obsidian, but it's hard to come by. I had some tactical knives and swords as well. I wanted my cutlass, but it was too heavy to use in a fight with multiple opponents. Even though I was going after one person, experience dictated that I chose something else, just in case. I grabbed my light tactical sword and tested the sharpness with my thumb; razor sharp. I smiled and slid it into its sheath and attached it to my robes. I looked down further and found my throwing knives on dangling from a small rod. I smiled and grabbed them, placing one of the knives around my finger and giving it a quick swirl. It spun with incredible speed. _I do not envy the person being struck by this…_ I slid them in the knife pouch on my right side. I turned to the left side of the rack and found my assortment of bombs. I ran my finger over them. _Mmm…smoke bombs…shrapnel bombs…blood bombs…_ I stopped at the blood bomb, recalling a story I'd once heard about another great Assassin, Ezio Auditorre, Da Firenze. He once had a blood bomb and used it to get past a large assortment of Byzantine guards. I wanted to try it, but in this day and age, fake blood is easy to make, and it would've been a waste of energy to use it. I went with the smoke bombs. Now, I can wonder what you're thinking, reader. Why would I use a smoke bomb instead of a shrapnel bomb? I didn't want to risk hurting innocents with the shrapnel. That's the only issue with it, your aim needs to be true, if one got away it could kill a civilian…I couldn't have that. I filled up the pouch as full as it would go and closed the hasp. I went through everything again, making sure I didn't miss anything. My eyes fell upon my old pair of brass knuckles. I smiled at that. In my youth I was rambunctious, and I got into a lot of fights. That's actually how I met the Assassins. One of the 'grown ups' came over and broke up my only real serious fight. He said I had potential to be something greater than myself and asked if I wanted to join. I agreed, and, well, here we are. I grabbed the brass knuckles and slid them on, the metal cold and on skin. I closed my fingers into fists and gave a few quick jabs.

My speed had increased tremendously over the last ten years. My strength had too, but thankfully I was quick enough to kill without having to get in a brawl. But, if I had to, I had the tools at my disposal. I finally had everything. I walked out of the Den and into the streets once more, finding a large crowd of people into the cramped sidewalks. As I blended with them, I could hear the toil of their everyday lives. I pitied them. For they had no idea how screwed they would be if the Templars had their way. _Most of them don't even know what's going on._ I cast an eye to the bank. It was packed. Must have been pay day. I broke away from the crowd and scoped out the building once more.

 _Ok…so…_ I looked up at the large arch that formed the entrance. _I can climb that if I have to. The bricks there aren't mortared that close together._ I looked to the car that waited out front. It was _his_ car. That was promising. I looked to guards; _right where they should be._ I scanned the people in the crowd. No one was paying attention to me. I was a ghost among them. I jumped back into the crowd of people and floated closer to the car. I pulled out my lock picks and quickly went to work on the trunk's lock.

It was far harder to pick than I initially anticipated. I looked around every few moments to make sure I wasn't discovered. Finally, after what felt like ten minutes, I heard the click I so desperately needed to hear. I opened the trunk quickly and slid inside, closing it behind me. As a novice, I would have been nervous about such a move, but as a seasoned Assassin, I was comfortable with my speed. I curled into the fetal position to allow for more space. _Now it's time for damning part; the waiting._ I kept my ears open for anyone that came close to the trunk, for they'd receive a nasty surprise if they had.

Something didn't feel right though. It was too easy. I kept my wits about me, and focused on the noises around me. I caught a conversation. "Ah, hello Mr. Chestnut! It's good to see you again!" _Yes!_

Mr. Chestnut cleared his throat. "Likewise, but I'm in a hurry. This car has been having trouble." _Shit…_

The other man hit the trunk top. "No problem sir! We'll get you squared away with our car! We'll get this taken to the garage immediately!"

 _Damn it…I knew this was going too easy..._ I shook my head. _Great…now I have ride this out...(Sigh) it might be fruitful._

Chestnut chuckled. "I know you'll take care of it. Once it's fixed bring it to my home. This is my car, after all." _That's better…but how long will it take to fix this car?_ I could hear him gloat still. "You've been to home, you know the address. If anyone is ahead of you, pay them off. I want this car back as soon as possible." I shook my head. _Self-righteous bastard…his voice grates on my nerves. I can't wait to silence him._ He patted the car. "Go now."

The driver jumped into the vehicle and sped off. The car jerked hard, throwing me against the sides of the trunk. I kept reminding myself to be patient, that this miscalculation on my part would be worthwhile in the end. After what felt like fifteen minutes, we arrived at the garage. I heard the large panel doors close with a loud clang. I heard him get out of the car and slam the door shut. I strained my ear to hear more, for I heard the driver talking to someone. "This old beauty needs some TLC. Make sure it's fixed! The boss wants it by this evening!"

"No problem," other man said. "It'll be done. I'll take it over there myself."

"Oh no," said the driver, "He wants me to deliver it. I'm not pissing him off. He's got a temper and he's not afraid to use it."

The other man laughed. "I've seen him mad, I know. So, do you want me to call you when it's done, or just wait in the lobby?"

The driver went quiet. I strained even further. At last, the driver spoke. "I'll wait in the lobby. He'll kill me if I let this car out of my sight."

The other man chuckled again. "Fine, fine, I'll come get you." I heard the driver walk away, whistling a tune as he opened and closed the lobby doors with a loud ding.

I opened the trunk just a little bit. Judging by the man's outfit, he was a mechanic. I could see smudges of grease and several wrenches and spanners on his side. He looked older, maybe his sixties. I waited for him to move away so I could climb out, for if he saw me it would be disastrous. I blew out a sigh and mulled my options again. _Alright Drago….What are you going to do now? Mm… could jump out, kill him and kill the driver, but that wouldn't get me any closer to my target. I could knock them both out, but I have to get close to them for that…mmm…_ I shook my head. _Damn it…_ I watched the mechanic walk away and I heard a click. It sounded like the hood being brought up. _Now's my chance!_ I opened the trunk and gently rolled out, catching myself on the concrete floor and pressing myself down, seeing the man's feet from under the car. I blew out a silent sigh and got into a crouching position. I gently crept along the side of the car, trying to get close enough to him for a knockout blow.

He was standing, which made it a little easier. He slammed his hands on the car. "No, no, no!" He complained. "These wires are all corroded! This just won't do! What clown worked on these last? With all their money you'd think Abstergo would hire decent mechanics!" I crept behind him and stood up, bringing my hands by his ears. I hit the pressure points by his ears and he fell in my arms, the wrench he was working with falling to the ground with a loud 'clang'. I winced at that and looked towards the lobby; nothing.

I quietly moved the mechanic to a small tool closet to our left and dumped him inside. I crept to the lobby door and peeked around the corner. The driver was a young man with black, slicked back hair. He wore a shiny black suit and wrapped his fingers on the arm rest of the sofa he was seated. I raised an eybrow and looked back to the car. _Mmm…I wonder if II honk the horn if he'll come out…but I might also wake the mechanic too…I could knock…_ I decided to try it. I pulled out one of my throwing knives and used the blunt end to tap on the glass. I ducked away quickly and heard the driver. "What the hell?" I peeked around again; he was on his feet. He looked around nervously. "Hello?" I waited for him to check behind him and I tapped the glass again. He spun around, his eyes narrowing in frustration. "This isn't funny man! Stop playing around and work on the car!" I hit the glass again, but this time, I let him see me. I ducked away and he came to the door. "Where are you? Stop playing games! The boss will kill me, and probably you too!" He walked out into the garage, pulling out a gun from his breast pocket. By the looks of it, it looked like a snub nosed .38. He showed no hesitation with it; he'd used it before. I actually felt good about that. I had no particular pleasure in taking the life of an inexperienced killer. I crept up on him, bringing my throwing knife to his throat.

I put my arm around him and put the blade to his throat. "I'm afraid the mechanic is taking a break. Now, drop your gun."

I could feel his heart pounding in his chest. "You're one of them…aren't you?"

I nodded. "Yes. Now, what is your boss' address?"

He swallowed hard. "I can't tell you…he'll kill me…"

I pressed the blade harder; he grunted. "I'll kill you if you don't tell me," I said.

He laughed. "You're going to kill me anyway, what's the difference?"

I mulled it over. "Well, I wasn't, but since you're being uncooperative, I could kill someone close to you instead."

His heart sped faster. "You wouldn't dare..." he said, "It's against your rules…"

I smiled. "You haven't read our rules carefully, enough Templar. Any of your associates are fair game. You're all Templars, after all." I could hear his heart skip a beat.

He shook his head, ignoring my blade to his throat. "Please…I have a family…"

I nodded. "We had families too, but you robbed them from us. Why should we show you compassion now?" He went quiet. "Well?"

He swallowed hard again. "I wouldn't show you compassion if you robbed me of my family…"

I nodded. "Good, I'm glad we understand one another. Now, tell me what I want to know, or 'll cut it out of you."

He swallowed hard once more, but this time, he surprised me. He straightened. "No. I won't tell you anything."

I nodded and pushed him towards a chair. "Sit." He sat down and I taped him to the chair with a roll of duct tape I found on the work bench next to it. I walked around him, letting him see his executioner before he died. I walked around him, wanting him to wonder just how much time he had left. His eyes followed me with interest. I'll give you this," I said, "You've more conviction than the other two I killed."

He fought his restraints. "You killed two my associates? Are you proud of that?"

I shrugged. "Not really. I've killed hundreds of you over the last ten years. I will say this though, Humphries was easy."

His eyes went wide. "No…there's no way you got him…"

"Oh yes," I said with a smirk, "And you want to know something?" He glared at me. "It was my quickest and simplest kill." I loved toying with him. The more frustrated he got the more likely I could break him. I went through his pockets and found his phone. I went through the pictures and found an attractive young woman with long blonde hair and a fair complexion. She had kind, navy blue eyes. I smiled. "Oh my, she's lovely." His eyes went wide for a moment. "And…judging by that Abstergo name tag, she works for the Templars too." He shook his head. "No…no…" The fear in his eyes excited me.

I walked up to him and showed him the photo with one hand, and released my hidden blade with the other. "Can't you just hear the click of my hidden blade as it slices her throat?"

He fought the restraints. "N! No! Don't you touch her!"

I shrugged. "I may have too, and I'd take no pleasure in silencing her either." He kept shaking his head. I blew out a sigh. "You see, I've been watching you Templars for years. I know you kill for efficiency, or to silence an enemy or witness. I've seen what your agents do to people who don't cooperate. I've seen the torture you put people through. Collectively, you forget something. We Assassins can just as vile, just as monstrous, and just as evil as you can be. We choose not to employ those methods, but the option is there if it's needed. You have a choice. You can tell me what I want to know and I'll leave her alone, or you could refuse and I'll bring her here and kill her in front of you. Which is it going to be?"

His eyes were wide. "You…you aren't serious…"

I leaned into him, staring him in his now terrified brown eyes. "I'm very serious." I pulled away from him and shook my head. "It's a pity, I was hoping to leave her out of this. If you truly want me to kill her, I will. Get comfortable, I'll be right back." I walked away from him and went through the lobby doors.

His screams of protest echoed through the garage. "No! No! Please! Leave her alone! Please!" I stopped and poked my head back through the door.

"Have we changed our mind?" I teased. He looked away from me. "Have we?"

He nodded. "I'll tell you…please don't hurt her…" I nodded and walked back to him.

I smiled and pulled out my note pad. "I'm listening."

He bowed his head. "1102 Bowen's Street. He has large gates that surround his mansion…"

I nodded and wrote it down. "Good. Thank you." He looked away from me. I looked him over. "If you're lying to me, I'll kill her too."

He looked up at me. "I want her safe, why should I lie to you?"

I nodded and released my hidden blade. "Thank you for your information. I swear on my honor that I won't harm her." He nodded and I slid the blade into his throat.

The damning thing, he didn't flinch, and he didn't cry out. Unlike the other two I killed, this young man took his death with dignity. I respected him. His dead eyes still looked at me with defiance. I closed his eyes. "Requis cat in pace." I shook my head and flipped the switch of the garage door and closed the hood of the car and got in. I turned the key and the fancy car responded with a roar. I sped out and rolled down the window, tossing the boy's phone out in the street and heading to the target's location. It had been a while since I had to make a threat like that, but I would've acted on it had he not cooperated. I pulled the GPS on the car's touch screen display and saw the ETA: 35 minutes. It was going to be long drive.


	5. Chapter 5-Blood Money Pt2

It was nightfall when I arrived at Chestnut's mansion. The driver wasn't kidding, it was massive. The grounds must have been several acres. I looked to the left and found an intercom button. I smiled and pressed it. It responded with a beep. "Who is it?"

I cleared my throat. "I have the car sir," I said, as roughly as I could.

"Who are you? Where's Duncan?"

"The Assassin grabbed him, but I got away. He's questioning him now."

There was a silence. I swallowed hard, fearing I'd given myself away. "I'm unlocking the gate; get in as quickly as you can." The metal gates squeaked open and I drove the car in. I found a parking space right in front of the front door. I pulled in and quickly got out of the car. I noticed a number of cameras installed on the rooftops. I nodded. _Here we go again…more obstacles. Heh, heh, I won't have it any other way._

Upon closer inspection of the mansion, I found it was made of old bricks, the type that left rather large gaps in the mortar used to fill the spaces in between bricks. I grinned and started up, inserting my fingers in the grooves and pulling myself up. It was like my old training, climbing a deteriorating building and trying to keep my footing. I felt my fingers give at several points. I pulled out one of my throwing knives and used it as leverage. I grabbed it and stabbed into the bricks. The blade stuck out. I grabbed the handle and steadied myself. I looked up and found a camera ready to point at me. I quickly got my other blade out and slung it at the camera. Thankfully, it sliced through the wires of the camera and it stopped moving. I blew out a sigh and grabbed the blade next to me and pulled it out, bringing up and stabbing it into the next space I saw. I continued to use that as leverage, pulling myself up and trying to avoid the other cameras, for I saw more as I progressed. I leveled myself once more and reached into my pockets. I found one of my smoke bombs. I hated to waste one, but I had to do something, I couldn't keep wasting my throwing stars. I took a deep breath and held it as I smashed the bomb into the bricks. A thick smoke, almost like fog, surrounded me, and I climbed up, confident that the cameras would only see fog. I kept up my pace and was at a window.

I was above the smoke, and the window looked unlocked. I pushed on the glass and the window opened. I climbed up and tumbled inside. I landed hard on the tile floor but shook off the initial pain. I looked up and found an old wheelchair pushed up against the wall opposite me. I rose, closed the window, and moved towards the wheelchair. I grabbed it and pushed it forward. It responded with a loud squeak, and I stopped it as quickly as I could, afraid it'd give away my position. I walked around it and went through the darkened doorway into dimly lit hallway. I crept down the hall, looking at the regal paintings and rich, Turkish rugs that lined the hallway floors. I strained my ears for something, anything. At last, I heard something. I could hear Chestnut. "Where the fuck did that driver go? Ignorant fool, I told him to come in, not just drop off the car!" I smiled to myself. _Oh I'm here, Maurice, I'm here. I'll come to you soon enough._ I snuck a little further down the hall and found a winding stair case with widely spaced beams spanning the entire length. I cursed under my breath. _Damn it…I can't be seen, not with this much space…he could shoot me easily…even with a smoke bomb._ I peeked over the ledge of the staircase and saw him staring at the opened door. I draped myself over the ledge and descended down. I landed on my feet, but my fall wasn't as quiet as I hoped, and my heels met the ground with a loud splat.

Chestnut rose and pulled out a gun from his pocket. "Ah…I see…" he said, "You must be the 'Assassin.'"

I nodded and readied my knives. "I am. Your driver is dead, and so are two of your other associates."

He started to laugh and it unnerved me. "You mean Humphries and his bitch? Please, Assassin. They were…somewhat instrumental, but not irreplaceable. My driver though, he was a damn fine driver, and good shot too. You've taken a valuable employee from me…" He spun around and pointed the gun at me. I threw the knives at him and one of them hit his hand, making him drop the gun, but the other missed, hitting the door and forcing it to close. He smiled and reached for something else, another gun presumably. I ducked away from him and he took a few shots at me. I was grateful for my cat like reflexes and pressed myself against the wall, chancing a small peek around the corner. He reloaded his gun as he walked to find me. "You play a dangerous game, Assassin. I'm an assassin too you know, but I'm not a barbarian like you and the rest of your wretched Creed!" He was trying to get me to talk so he could ascertain my location. I knew what he was doing, it was clever, but it wouldn't work. I looked above me and found a ledge. I jumped up and climbed it up. I was on an overhead storage rack. I ducked down low. He looked around, continuing his rant. "Come out, Assassin. The sooner you come out the sooner I can put you out of your misery." I shook my head and readied my throwing knives again. He was right in my sights.

I was about to strike when he turned around, facing the parlor once again. He had a concerned look on his face and he went back. I lowered myself down again, creeping up on him once again. He stood in the middle of the parlor, his gun drawn and his fist clenched. He turned around to face me again. I had my knives ready as I stared into his cold, lifeless blue eyes. He looked me over.

"Do you really think you have a chance against me? I have a gun. This shoots at a rate much faster than that puny knife of yours." He shook his head and set the gun down. "But, I'd rather kill you hand to hand. You're not worth wasting any more bullets on." I kicked the gun away from him. I nodded and dropped my throwing knives.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're not worth any more throwing stars either."

He got into his fighting stance, a stance I didn't recognize. "Come face me Assassin, show me what your precious Brotherhood has taught you!" I nodded and stood still, keeping my arms free at my sides for immediate movement. He looked at me. "Go on! Defend yourself!"

I raised an eyebrow. "You wanted this hand to hand, Chestnut. I'll give you the first blow." He shook his head and ran at me. He swung at me with well executed punches and kicks, but my stance allowed for maximum counters. I rose my arms up and blocked his punches and sent him stumbling back. He regained his footing and merely chuckled. "Not bad," he said, "Not bad. That's an interesting stance you have, attacking while defending. But it won't save you." He switched stances and went to a Muy Thai stance. I smiled and also got into it.

"I've been trained in many disciplines, Chestnut." I led the assault this time, and charged him with a barrage of elbows. He blocked them expertly and countered, but I was faster. I was able to dodge his counters and hit him in the face with a few elbows and knees to the chest. He staggered back and I continued, but he saw my charge coming and grabbed me, holding me in a bear hug. I tried to break his grip but his deceptively frail physique failed to showcase his obvious strength. His grip was tight.

"I'll crush you with my own hands!" he screamed. I tried to wiggle free, but to no avail. I did the only thing I could. I head butted him as hard as I could and he staggered back, letting me go and grabbing his head. I was on the floor, also grabbing my head. He had a head like marble. We shook off the pain and stared at each other. He seemed almost impressed with me. "You're not half bad, Assassin. I've faced many of your kind. You're the best I've faced."

He was powerful, but not all that good. "You've got power, Chestnut, I'll give you that." I got into my stance once more. "Power alone does not win a fight."

He shook his head. "We've always had power, Assassin. Your kind has never been able to accept that. That's why you try so hard to slay us, but no matter how hard you work, or how many of us you kill, we'll be here, ready to destroy that precious Creed of yours!"

I nodded. "I hope you have something as quick to say when your Father of Understanding asks why you're dead."

He glared at me. "Insolent pup! You don't understand what our order represents. We represent Order! We represent Peace! All we want is for the world to be unified! You invite chaos! This fight of ours could've been so easily avoided."

I shook my head. "No. You seek to rob the populace of their free will. You want their undying service. You care nothing for the people you claim to protect."

"We protect our own!"

I laughed at him. "Humphries was poorly guarded. He was easy. If that's how you take care of your own, I'm embarrassed for you." He charged at me, tackling me to the ground by the waist and climbing on top of me. He started to strike my face. I brought up my arms to block, but his right hooks were too much. He struck my face with vicious force. I tried to shake him off, but he kept hitting me. Pound for Pound, he was much stronger than me, but I was cleverer. I waited for one more and I brought up my hand and released the hidden blade, sticking it through his hand with a disgusting squish. He cried in pain and rolled off me, grabbing his hand. I fought the pain in my face and jumped on him, ramming the blade into his chest and falling on him. I savagely stabbed him with my hidden blade over and over again. Luckily, my black robes would hide the blood nicely if anyone chanced a look at me in the night. Our fight got me more frustrated than I thought, for my heart was pounding in my chest. I looked to the door again and found it still ajar. I shook my head and threw one of my stars at it and it slammed shut. I looked down to Chestnut and he looked up at me, barely breathing from the blood pouring from his chest.

"…sss…satisfied…Assassin…" he choked.

I looked down at him. "Not yet," I said, "I'll be satisfied when the rest of your associates are dead."

He looked up at me. "…Clever…" I nodded and knelt down next to him.

I cocked my head in curiosity. "Where is Ishara?"

He smiled, "May…the…father…of…understanding…" His eyes rolled back in his head, that taunting smile on his lips. I shook my head and rose up. I looked around the lobby and found manilla folders all over the place. I smiled at that. _Good. I'll empty everything in this mansion. I'll fold it all small if I have too, I'll take every last scrap._ I walked to the left of the parlor, where most of the files were. I picked up one. It had Ishara's name on it!

I opened it. _Ishara Malcom: Known hacker, suspected Assassin. Expert in covert operations and one time member of MI6…_ I looked it over. _I didn't know that…_ I continued the file. _Last known family: younger sister, Saraya Malcom. Saraya was last seen in Lusby, MD._ I looked at the report and raised an eyebrow. _Lusby? Never heard of it…I might have to bring her into the fold…it's the only way I can guarantee her safety…_ I closed the report and looked to the file beneath it.

… _It was…me! Malcom Drago: Not much is known about this man. Reports can only confirm he is an Assassin, but he's name has only been uttered by those lucky enough to survive him. Face recognition can't accurately ascertain his identity._ I blew out a sigh of relief and closed the file. I looked to the pile. Seven, thick files in all. Much to my dismay, I also found my Master's name in there as well. I didn't read that file. I slid the files under my arm and went through the mansion. Along the way I found more and more files; dozens of them. Some were on fellow Assassins, whose names I didn't recognize, and others were known associates of Assassins. It felt good to have all this information, but at the same time it filled me with dread to know that so many of my brothers and sisters were in danger. I completed my search of the house but couldn't come up with any more folders. I guess a couple dozen potential murder victims were enough for them. I was about to walk out when I looked at the body again. I grinned and walked back over to it. I slid the folders into the large pocket of my robes and grabbed Chestnut's phone. I pulled it out, wiped the blood off it, and checked his bank app. His information was up! I laughed out loud. _They really are overconfident! Unless he was in the process of making a payment or with drawl before I arrived…_ I looked into his bank accounts. I whistled. _Wow…$500,000…and that was a deposit into his checking! His savings is in the millions…hmmm…._ I saw another drop down screen next to his name and found Abstergo's logo on it. I pressed it and it opened up the portion of Abstergo he worked for. I smiled as I looked over the huge finances at their disposal. I transferred over five million dollars from their account of twenty two million or so and had it in his account. Easy. I know what you're thinking. Why not the whole account? I wanted him to be seen as a small time embezzler, not a grand thief. Judging by his accounts, I could tell he was siphoning money. I just wanted to give them a little extra to investigate. I tossed his phone down next to his hand and walked out, pulling my knives from the door as I threw them open.

It was peaceful as I walked into the night. The summer heat had been lessened by nightfall and a soft lilac smell wafted past my nostrils. I inhaled deeply and grinned. _More information, an embezzler found, and another name crossed off the list. What could make this better? Oh yes, the look on their Grand Master's face when two of his best men were murdered in their homes and place of business._ I heard the clamoring of people to the right of me as I walked out onto the sidewalk. They ignored me, too engaged in their phones to even notice me. I blended with them and followed them away from the mansion. The next step, would be to find Ishara's sister, but what if that wasn't what my master had in mind? 


	6. Chapter 6-Betrayed

Sarah and I ascended to the top of the building next to us. She was an excellent climber, well trained. I knew that no Templar could climb like that. She was an Assassin all right. She looked me over. "You're pretty young to be one of us, how old are you?"

I smiled. "Actually, I'm twenty seven."

Her eyes were wide. "You look much younger...how long have you been an Assassin?"

I shrugged. "Ten years," I started, "You?"

She shrugged. "Fifteen. I started my training at fifteen. My father was the Guild leader at the time."

I nodded. "He must be proud."

She smiled a little. "I hope so..."

I noticed her tone. She seemed sad. I straightened. "Was he still part of the Guild when..."

She shook her head. "My father was killed by a Templar agent," she started. Her tone hardened. "Nathanial Bishop...the Grand Master in America."

I nodded. "I'm not familiar with him, but I promise you we'll get him." She nodded and looked to our large tower.

"What is that?"

I smiled. "It's our Den. We should proceed quickly if we're to avoid suspicion. I don't like being this close to the crime." She nodded and we took off, free running across the rooftops and jumping over ledges to our Den. It was refreshing to have someone who could keep up with me. Before Sarah, Ishara was the only one who could. Well, beside my master, I'm sure she could, but I digress.

We checked behind us; nothing. We looked below us and saw nothing as well. We free climbed down the building and got to the front door. It was locked as always. I punched in the code and we went in.

Thomas paced the main hall with angst. I looked him over. "Thomas? Are you okay?"

He stopped pacing and looked at me. "You…you're back!"

I nodded. "Yes," I said, worried. "Of course I'm here…what's wrong?"

He shook his head. "My boys and I took out one of them, and they said they killed you…"

I nodded. "Rest assured, Thomas, I'm fine."

He looked me over; no doubt looking at the bruises on my face. "You got bruised up pretty good…"

I nodded. "Yeah…Chestnut was much stronger than I thought he'd be. But He's dead, and I have his files. It's frightening how much information they have on us. I must speak with the master."

He nodded and looked to Sarah. He narrowed his eyes at her. "And who are you?"

She gave a bow. "Sarah Donovan," she said. "Formerly a Guild leader in the Americas."

He looked at her robes carefully. "Yes…I recognize your robes…it's an old style…"

She nodded. "They were bequeathed to me by my father. Issiah Donovan. He was killed by the now Templar Grand Master in America." He nodded and looked back to me.

I could still sense his doubt. "She can keep up with me," I assured, "She's one of us." He nodded and looked back to his contacts. I motioned for her to follow.

We walked to the Master's chambers and I knocked on the door. "Enter…" came her voice. I walked in and her office was in shambles. I looked at her and found her facing her window, her hood drawn over her face. Her fists were clenched tightly. "Master?" I asked.

She spun around, her eyes red with frustration, and possibly with tears. She looked at me. "Drago?"

I nodded. "I'm still kicking," I said. "I've brought information for you." She walked towards me, reaching over her desk. I began to hand the files to her. "They've got more information on us than I ever thought possible." She spread the files across her desk and ran her fingers over them, right to her file. Her eyes went wide as she looked at the file. She opened the file and her eyes went wider. "Oh my god…" she breathed. I nodded.

She looked back up to me. "Where did you get this?"

I cleared my throat. "From Maurice Chestnut's estate," I said, "He's dead. But he was much stronger than I thought." She nodded and looked to Sarah.

"Who is this?" she asked.

Sarah bowed. "Mentor, I am Sarah Donavan, formerly a Guild leader in America. I was also hunting Chestnut."

Master walked around the table, her eyes showing concern. "Donavan?" She asked. Sarah nodded. Master frowned. "I…I heard about Master Donavan's death…I'm sorry."

Sarah nodded. "Thank you," she said, "The man who killed him is Nathanial Bishop." Master nodded and sat down, pain creasing her face.

"…he's the new Grand Master…" Sarah nodded and my master looked at her. "What happened to your Den?"

Sarah winced. "We had a traitor in our fold…we didn't figure it out who it was until it was too late."

I looked her over. "Who was it?"

She turned to me. "Marvin Francois." Master and I looked at each other, equally baffled.

"Who?" We asked.

Sarah winced again. "He's one of the members of the 'underworld' that we used. He did great work at first, but he was seduced by the Templars and he led them right to us. I'm going to hunt him down and punish him for that."

Master nodded. "…we must have a traitor in our mists as well."

I nodded. "I agree. I don't know if we have anyone by that name…I'll consult Thomas." A part of me suspected Thomas, but if he was a traitor, I don't think he'd stay around for me, Sarah, and my master to gang up on him. Something didn't seem right to me. For us to have the same problems…the mole had to be the same person…but how could we miss him?

I was about to walk out for Thomas when a thought occurred. The email I received earlier. I pulled out the thumb drive. "Master, we may have another problem."

She looked me over, her grey eyes scanning me with worry. "What is it?"

I handed her the thumb drive. "I received an email from Isharra, but the ending line of the message ended with 'May he guide you...'"

Master raised an eyebrow. "I see…"

Sarah looked at me curiously. "Drago, may I see that?" We looked at her. She smiled. "I'm a pretty good hacker, I'm confident I can trace it back. If it's from one of his cronies I'd like to help you take them out. No Assassin would use a Templar's venomous words." Master and I nodded.

Master looked to Sarah. "It seems that you need a new home."

Sarah nodded and bowed. "It would be my honor to serve you."

Master nodded. "Good. I stick to our custom; by the words of our one of our greatest, Niccolo Machiavelli. 'Laa Shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine. The wisdom of our Creed is revealed through these words.'"

Sarha nodded, her head still bowed. "Yes Master. Nothing is true; everything is permitted."

Master nodded. "I'd brand your finger, but seeing how you're already one of us I see no need. That would also help identify you. Welcome to our Guild, sister. I would like you to help Drago determine the authenticity of the message he received."

Sarah nodded. "On my honor, we'll find out who sent the message, and we'll punish them for trying to deceive us."

I looked at Sarah and smiled. Something about her determination touched me. I had to be careful too though. She wasn't just trying to help us, she was out for revenge. I couldn't blame her, nor deny her right to vengeance, but we had a mission to complete. A sickening thought crossed my mind. _I may have to be partners with her…but if she steps out of line…and she doesn't heed me…I may have to kill her…I've no desire to kill one of our own, but I can't let her destroy the progress we've achieved here. I will be watching her carefully._

Master waved us off, casting her eyes to the other files. "Go now. I must be alone. I have to look at these…" Sarah and I nodded and walked out. Sarah smiled.

"Wow…it's been fifteen years since I've heard that…my father was old school you know. I thought for sure that one as young as her would have adopted a less formal initiation, like Warren Miles…"

I shook my head. "Miles was an idiot," I said, "He should have never took Desmond to the Animus. Desmond was brought in from the outside as a man, not a child like you and me. We were born into it, we were raised through the Creed. Someone like him can't truly understand how deep the Creed goes. I'm not so sure that whole catastrophe thing that was talked about was even true."

Sarah shrugged. "Me neither," she said, "But I think it was brave of him. He gave himself up for the world…"

I shook my head. "Just another Jesus story," I said, "I'm sorry, he should have used the Apple, taken over Vidic, got the info, and used it against them, not throwing the Apple away and letting them find another Piece of Eden. I don't like the Pieces of Eden, but if you have one you should at least use it if you're able. Things might have turned out differently. If Desmond could use the Apple, I'm sure his father could have too. They were both of Etzio's blood line, right?"

Sarah shrugged. "You would think." She looked me over. "You don't like the Animus much, do you?"

I shook my head. "I prefer to fight our battles here, in the real world. There are plenty of us who use the animus and hide behind young initiates who want to do the right thing, but they get killed, and they get traced back to us. We should be doing this ourselves, not sending young children to die for us. I'm glad Master doesn't allow that device here."

Sarah nodded. "I don't like it either. I used it once. I lived through Amelia Stewarts memories. She was an English Assassin from the 1800s. She was good. She fell for a Templar though…I mean, she killed him, but she fell for one…"

I nodded. "That's why I don't like the Animus. It fills our minds with mistakes and successes of the past. It makes us lose sight of the present. It gives them that much more control over us."

Sarah nodded. "I forgot…they can track the animus signals…"

I nodded. "I've been in their facilities before. I've seen what they can do. I've seen people get fucked up by over exposure to the Animus; cases similar to Subject 16. It's not pretty."

She nodded. "You're right, it's not…" We went silent for a moment. The tension was increasing, and the bad memories were starting to boil in the back of my mind.

I shook it off. "So, my room's down here. Do you think you can trace it from any computer?"

She nodded and help up the drive. "Sure. It's all in knowing code." I led her to my room and to the computer. She put the thumb drive in, pulled up the email, and started to type like a woman possessed.

She was incredible. She pulled up page, after page, after page, flying through code and deciphering things I never thought possible. After ten minutes she leaned back, a smile creasing her lips. "It's a fake alright."

I nodded. "I guessed that," I said.

She grinned. "Ah," she began, "But here's the interesting part. You see this?" She pointed to an odd line of code.

I nodded. "Yes. What is it?"

She looked to the three plus signs at the end of it. "This is a common Templar code. They used this back when they started making the Animus. The original code for the Animus was 87456AA+++." I nodded and saw that very designation on the screen.

"It's so small you can barely read it."

She nodded. "Yeah I know. They do that for emails too. How they got yours I'm not sure…"

I ran my fingers over my chin. "They may have got it from a phone hack, I mean, phones are pretty easy to hack into now."

Sarah nodded. "True, but our stuff is encrypted, so, I'm not sure how they were able too. The traitor I mentioned wasn't a computer guy by any means. He barely knew how to turn one on. So, it couldn't have been him."

I couldn't help but nod. "Sensible," I said. "Or, it could have been a ploy all along, so you'd leave him alone with a computer."

She mulled it over. "Possibly…but I doubt he'd know old code. All the new stuff is full of letters."

I looked her over. _How does she know so much about Templar code?_ "You know a great deal of Templar code…"

She nodded, frustration creasing her brow. "My father, god bless him, made me read bits of code as a child. He wanted me to know who and what was sending me, and us, messages." She looked up at me. "My first five years was nothing but coding and deciphering encrypted messages. I hated it."

I nodded. "But you're so good at it."

She shook her head, a smile coming back to her lips. "Yes…the old training is hard to forget. I'm sure you felt the same when you took out Chestnut. I mean, I could see the smoke from around the building."

I finally smiled. "Ah, so you're the one who made him look the other way."

Her eyes went shifty and she looked away from me. Embarrassed. "Yes…I was trying to sneak in while you two fought…but…(sigh) my robes are old, and thus have bits of armor in them. They clink together when trying to rush. He heard me." I nodded and looked to the computer. I found more messages. I blew out a sigh and reached over Sarah's arm. She moved it and I saw her bare hand. She had our seal branded on her ring finger. I smiled. _She wasn't kidding. Her father was old school. I'm glad master didn't make me get mine branded. It's odd that Master didn't see her hand…but then again…she didn't look at her hands either._


	7. Chapter 7-Heading out to Eden Pt1

A knock came at the door and it opened. Thomas walked in, his face dark, and twisted in anger. I looked him over. "What's wrong?"

He looked at me, then to Sarah, and back to me again. "We've been betrayed…by a man in my group!" He had a file under his arm and he slammed it on my desk. I'd never seen him so angry before.

I looked at him. "Who is it?"

He looked at me, desperately. "Joseph Francois." He handed me the file. This is his picture. He's the only one I couldn't account for during the raids and the last few failed raids. He was the only one who had no reason for bailing out on us. I pulled out the photo from the manila folder and Sarah gasped.

We stared at her. "That's Francois!"

We stared back at the photo. He was a tan man, with messy black hair and a shaggy looking beard. He had a stone cold blue eyes and he had a gold earring in his left ear. I looked at the blow up carefully and found it to have a small cross on it. I shook my head.

Thomas paced back and forth. "That rotten little shit! I'll kill him! I swear to God I'll kill him!"

Sarah rose from her chair. "No! He's mine! He cost me my entire Den! If anyone gets to punish him it's me!"

Thomas got in her face and pointed. "He's done work for us, he's done work for me, I put my name out there, he's mine!"

They both cocked back fists. I shook my head. "That's enough!" I roared, "Both of you!"

They stared at me. I drew in a deep breath and let it out. I rose and offered a seat to my far left to Thomas. "Thomas. Please." He nodded, cast another glare to Sarah, and sat down. I looked to Sarah, and directed my gaze to the chair to my right. "Sarah. Please." She nodded and sat down, crossing one leg over the other and looked away from Thomas.

I pulled up my seat and looked at them. "I'm just as angry as you are. If anyone takes him out, it should be me. Not because I want this case more than either of you, it's because he's done nothing to me personally. This isn't personal for me. This is business." They nodded. I chose my words carefully, for I didn't want to offend either of them. "Sarah, I know he robbed you of your Den, but jumping in with blades drawn is a bad idea. We need a plan."

She nodded and rubbed her temples. "You're right… but Drago…we have to stop him…who knows how many others he's infiltrated. The man is a slimy snake…"

I looked to Thomas. "Thomas. We need to find a way to trap him, what do you think we should do?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's simple, Drago. We tail him to his home, tie him up, and beat him till he talks. It's that simple."

I nodded. "I'd be lying if I said I never did that to get information…but it was wrong when I did, and it's wrong to think that now. We need to get the information another way. We need to think like Assassins, not Templars." He nodded. I took another deep breath and mulled over a few ideas. "Okay…here's my idea. We trick him into meeting us somewhere, and then we interrogate him. He needs to come to us, not the other way around."

Thomas nodded. "Sensible, but how are we going do that?"

I shrugged. "I haven't thought that far ahead yet…give me a minute…" The time for subtlety was over. I decided to up my plan a little. I looked at Thomas and Sarah. "Tom…I've a better idea. Get in contact with him and tell him he's moving up. Tell him the boss wants to see him."

His eyes went wide. "The Master?"

I shook my head and smiled. "No. Me." They stared at me. "We don't need to bother her with this. She was enough on her mind as it is. We take care of this traitor ourselves. The only thing I want her to worry about is sending us on our mission, that's it." They nodded.

Tom stroked his chin. "I see…so…is this going to be a normal meeting or…"

I chuckled. "Of course it won't, it's going to be clandestine, and you two are going to be in the darkness as we speak. I want to look into the traitor's eyes as we slay him."

They rose from their chairs and Thomas pulled out his phone. "When are we doing this, Drago?"

I mulled it over. "Tomorrow night, 10 PM sharp."

Thomas nodded and thumbed through his contacts. After a moment or two of searching he found Francois' number. He punched it. He made sure the volume was as high as it would go put it on speaker. After a moment he came on. "Evening boss," he said.

Thomas nodded. "You've done damn good work lately. I just wanted to let you know that my superiors take a job well done seriously. My boss want's to meet you."

"Me?" he asked, excited.

Thomas nodded. "Yes he does. He's quite anxious to meet you. How's tomorrow night sound?"

"That sounds great to me! Where, what time?" He was excited. Drago smiled. _That's it, get excited…we'll end that excitement tomorrow night._ Francois was so excited his voice was shaking.

Thomas looked to me and smiled. "My boss says to meet us at the old warehouse on Christopher Street. You remember the one we raided last week. Be there at 10 PM, third floor."

"Yes sir, I'll be there, ten sharp!"

Thomas suppressed a snicker. "You're the best. My boss will be most pleased. Get some rest." The call ended and looked at me. "I hate him."

I nodded. "I know. Thomas and Sarah harbored doubt in their eyes. I put a hand on both of their shoulders. "Change starts tomorrow. Thomas, make sure none of your men know about his meeting, got it?" Thomas nodded. I looked to Sarah. "Sarah, how well do you know the area?"

She shrugged. "I know the warehouse if that's what you mean."

I nodded. "Good. I want both of you there when he arrives. We'll interrogate him there. Once we get the information we'll silence him, for good." At that moment, I felt more like a Master than a mere Assassin. I felt powerful and in control. I felt like I could take on this role with absolute certainty.

Sarah smiled. "I've longed for this, you have no idea, Drago. Thank you."

I shook my head. "Thank me when his corpse is limp at our feet." She nodded and I looked to Thomas. He still seemed apprehensive. "I know you want to take him out, Thomas, but we have to trick him. He's a Templar agent, and we need him to think he's getting close to us."

Thomas nodded. "I know, it's just…I can't believe I didn't see through him."

Sarah nodded. "I know how you feel, Thomas."

For the first time in their exchange, he smiled at her. "Thank you, Sarah."

That made me smile. We finally had a repore going. I heard a knock on my door. "Come."

Master walked in, her hood thrown back, and her eyes back to normal. She had files under arm. She smiled slightly. "I've been thinking about this traitor…" she began. We all nodded and she moved into the room, placing the files on my desk. "I think it's time we reeled him in."

I smiled. "We've been thinking along the same lines."

She smiled. "I know, I heard your plan from the door." We all stared at each other, shocked. She chuckled. "I _can_ eavesdrop you know. I am the Master, remember?"

I nodded. "Of course, Master."

Sarah straightened. "What do you think of our plan, Master?"

Master nodded. "It's a sound plan," she started, "But I have one suggestion." We all nodded. "Poison him with Aconite."

I raised and eyebrow in confusion, but Sarah's green eyes snapped open with delight. "A Templar poison…that's brilliant, Master!"

Master nodded. "I want the trail leading to us to be as obscure as possible. Plus, the sound of a treacherous Templar Agent just sounds so appealing to me."

I nodded. "It will be done, Master." Se looked to the files and frowned. I knew there was something elese.

She sighed. "Drago…the files…We're all in it…and so are our brothers and sisters abroad. We have to go to them and warn of them of the impending purge."

Sarah and I nodded. Thomas' eyes narrowed and his face scrunched in disgust. He crossed his arms. "They won't dare…"

I looked him over. "Come now Thomas, what more evidence do you need?" He shook his head and looked away from me. I looked to Master. "Master, Sarah found that the email I was sent from Ishara was a clever Templar ploy. A remarkable forgery."

She nodded. "I see…"

Sarah cleared her throat. "Master, if I may be so bold…" Master nodded. "We should get new antivirus protection for our servers. Abstergo is on our trail. With Drago's email they may bealbe to trace us, if they haven't already."

Master nodded. "That's a good plan. But resources are slim right now, we may not be able too…"

Sarah smiled. "I've transferred what funds my Den had to my personal account. I can help with that."

Master nodded, a smile finally creasing her lips. "Thank you, Sarah."

Sarah bowed. "It's my pleasure, Master."

Master looked me over. "Before you rest up for the night, I'd like you to walk with me, Drago. I've something I'd like to discuss with you." I nodded and looked to Sarah and Thomas. They had a certain light in their eyes and it made me feel good. They nodded for me to walk with her.

I rose from my chair and walked with her. It was my first time seeing her with her hood off. She was stunning, like I mentioned before. She had long, platinum blonde hair that touched her shoulders, and it made her features even more youthful. She flashed me a smile. "You've done me a great service." She said.

I nodded. "It's my pleasure to serve you," I said, still following. We proceeded down the hallway. She turned to me. "Drago…I've having a conflict of faith…"

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

She looked at me, hurt hanging heavy in her eyes. We've lost so much…but we've gained so much in these last few weeks. Your intel has been invaluable."

I nodded. "You honor me, Master."

She led me to the end of the hallway, a dead end. She looked behind us and tapped the wall. To my surprise the wall opened up! I stared at her and she beckoned me to follow. I followed her down a winding staircase. The wall closed behind us.

The walls of this darkened staircase were lit by a series of small torches, lining the wall all the way down. We reached the bottom of the staircase and she allowed me to go first. I walked up to a large stone wall. This wall had strange markings carved throughout its massive face, and I recognized an Eagle symbol. This looked like the Eagle of our founder, Altair." I stared in awe. "Master…what is this?"

She walked next to me. "This is a piece of one of the walls at Altair's castle in Masyaf. This was the last piece we could get from it before the Templars took over. Rumor has it, the castle is all but destroyed." I frowned, but the rumor didn't surprise me. It hurt to think about. The very foundation of our Creed, lasted for centuries, going from Al Mualim, to Altair, to his sons, and being handed down till the days of Atilla the Hun. From then it fell to the Templars, but one of our greats, Ezio, found his way in it, and found the Apple of Eden once again…to think that all power, and all that history should be torn asunder hurt me to my very core.

I looked at her. "That's unfortunate."

She nodded. "Indeed, but this is where I come to collect myself. I call this the Great Hall. I've other artifacts here, artifacts that Templars would love to get their hands on. This is my best kept secret, Drago. You've been with us for a long time. I want you to know this secret too."

I stared at her. "Me?"

She nodded and beckoned me once more. She led me down a shorter hallway and it showed a tall, bronze shelf with multiple hidden blades. I stared a them, for they were gold or silver. I stared at her. I'd heard of precious metals used for Assassin Ranks, but I never believed the stories. She pulled off a pair of the gold blades and brought them down. "You've been with me since the beginning, Drago. You've proven loyal when all fell through. You've proven yourself worthy of holding the blade of a Den Leader."

My eyes widened. "Den Leader?"

She smiled. "By the rights of our Creed, I, Master Anasia Molvarro declare and recognize you as the rank of Master, and give you free reign to pick a Den of your own."

I went on one knee. "Master…" I began, "I'm…"

She put her hand on my shoulder and I looked up. "This is unorthodox, I know. But the sooner we get another den going, the sooner we can increase our numbers. I've kept this from you, and I shouldn't have, but we've had an empty Den around the coerner from us for years. I've been searching for a suitable leader to help even the balance of power around here. W'd coordinate assaults, and plan intricate assassinations together. With your coolness under pressure, and your attention to detail, I feel you're ready, Drago. These last ten years I've watched you grow from a brash teenager to a wise and skilled Assassin."

I was beside myself. I was thrilled that she put that much faith in me, but I couldn't leave her, not now. I shook my head. "Master…you…you honor me more than I could possibly say…but I can't leave you now…"

She merely smiled. "I didn't mean for you to get up and go right now. Once we've taken our more of your targets, I'm confident we'll be in apposition to garner more support and recruit more Assassins." She offered the gold blades to me. "My master told me that 'The rank of Master is the highest honor any Assassin can receive. The responsibility is great, and the rewards are even greater. We defend the lives of the people. All we do, we do for the people.'"

I nodded and held the blade. I thought about all those poor people who had no idea of the crimes that the Templars were committing against them every day. "On my honor, and on my life, I pledge that I will follow the tenants of our Creed and continue to protect the public and their ways of life from the shadows."

She smiled. "Then it is so ordered. Rise, Master Malcom." I rose and she extended her hands. "You're old blades please." I nodded and slid them off, handing her the blade as I did. She fitted me with the gold blades. "Now that you are a Master, I can show you the things that trouble me."

I nodded. "I follow your lead," I said.

She moved forward to another wall, this one, had a large golden axe hanging on it. She nudged it and the wall moved! I'd heard of the secret doors of old, but I didn't think that any of them were still working. She went in a came back with alarge wodden chest. The chest was old and faded, but the hinges were thick and sturdy. She set the box on the small stone table opposite us. She motioned for me to walk to it. I drew closer. "Drago, what you're about to see only my Master and I have seen."

I nodded and flipped up the top. What appeared to be a gold ingot lay in the box, but it had the glow and power of a Piece of Eden. I stared at her. "A…A Piece of Eden? We've had one the whole time?"

She nodded. "This is the Bar of Eden. Holding this will grant the holder a view into their future, similar to the Apple, but this is more precise. This is the future only. Unlike the Apple, no one can be controlled with this, but if the Templars had this…"

I nodded. "Any one of them could see what we were doing or who they'd face before we would…"

She nodded. "I was able to see your progression with this, but I saw you waver. That's why I was apprehensive about promoting you a first, but after looking at it again, I saw myself giving the blade to you, and I knew you were ready."

I nodded. "How much could you see?"

She frowned. "I haven't seen it sense…but since you're a Master, I need you to see it."

I nodded and picked up the Bar of Eden. A soft gold light enveloped me, and I felt like I was taken out of my body. I could see myself standing there, and I could see my Master, trying to say something, but frozen in thought. I felt a hard wave of energy hit me and I looked up.. I was standing in what looked like a night clu, watching some band play…Sarah was with me, and the singer of the band had a hidden blade on his arm…Another wave hit me and I saw Ishara. Her long black hair was mangled, and her vibrant green eyes were dark and blood shot. I saw her tied to a chair with a needle in her arm. I called out to her, but just like my master, wshe couldn't see or hear me. It was like watching a movie with the sound off. I looked around some more and saw a strange symbol I'd never seen before. It seemed Arabic, but it also seemed Asian…Chinese maybe? I couldn't make it out. I tried my best to commit it to memory. Then…I saw…I saw my master…she was falling, a bullet protruding through her chest. I could see Thomas rushing towards her, and I could see…a man in a Templar uniform…I couldn't make him out…but he had a scar on his right hand. I close my eyes and I heard her speak.

"Drago? Drago?" I opened my eyes and the visions were gone. We were back in the secret room and she gently took the bar from me. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head. The images were so intense, so real, it made my heart race. I took a few deep breaths.

She put her hand on my shoulder. "What did you see?"

I sighed. "I saw…I saw Ishara…she's alive, but she's being held captive…I saw a needle in her arm, probably a mind altering drug…I also saw a wired symbol on the wall opposite them. Then…" I looked away from her. "I saw you…A Templar shoots you. I couldn't see his face, just a mean scar on his right hand."

She nodded. "I see…"

I nodded slowly. "But before all that, I saw Sarah, she was with me in some club, a young Assassin was on the stage, I could see his blade on his arm. He was scanning the crowd. He looked at us and gave us an acknowledging nod…than it changed to Ishara."

Master nodded. "I'm sorry your experience was unpleasant…"

I shook it off. "It's alright," I said, "I just didn't expeect it to work…I mean…I've seen other pieces in action, but seeing into the future is just…"

She nodded. "I know. "I'll announce your new rank to the rest of our Den. It will do us good to have a team of Masters out here. We haven't had that kind of strength in a long time."


	8. Chapter 8-Heading out to Eden Pt2

I looked at her and nodded. The addition of another Den enticed me, and I had some ideas on how to get our numbers back up even further, but I was still in no position to tell her how to run the Den. She motioned for me to follow her deeper. On another wall, rest a large Templar cross. Judging by the large hinges that held it to the stone wall; I could tell it was heavy. It also had traces of dried blood all over it. She looked at it and smiled. "This cross once belonged to Allias Malduni. He was a Templar Grand Master. When I was a recruit, many moons ago, my master and I went after him. Malduni was a crafty man, and very well informed."

I nodded. "I vaguely recall a report about him when I started. Wasn't he known as The Dark One?"

She smiled. "A poor name for him, but yes. His shtick, as it were, was to meet his victims or underlings in shadow. It was his way of getting under people's skin. This cross was the weapon he tried to fend us off with."

I could only smile; a fitting weapon for a Templar. "So, which of you reversed the attack on him?"

She chuckled. "Neither. While my master kept him occupied I was able to smack the cross out of his hands. I picked it up hurled it at him. As you can see here," she said, pointing. "It stuck out some and he fell forward, which pushed it in even more."

I smiled, for I could guess why she kept it. "You kept it as a reminder of your success?"

She nodded. "Yes. Also, because it's a reminder of how teamwork saved the mission. Had my master not been there, I wouldn't have had my opening. Do you understand where I'm driving at, Drago?"

I nodded. "Yes, Master…"

She put her hand on my shoulder. "You've done great to take out these three in succession, but it's time you took a partner. Trust the vision, and take Sarah with you when you take out the others. Having a former master with you will help bolster your claim to the other Dens."

I nodded. "I understand."

She patted my shoulder. "You've always been a loner, Drago. I know that. We must trust in our brothers and sisters, now more than ever. Once they know you're a master they will follow suit."

I bowed, "Thank you, Master."

She nodded. "Now, I want you to get some rest." I nodded and started up.

"Master," I began. She nodded. "If I may be so bold…"

She shot me a look. "You may."

"How many other pieces do we have?"

She frowned and sighed. "You've always been bright," she said, "Sometimes, too bright." Her frown quickly turned to a smile. "Come." I followed her deeper and found a large chest with our Symbol on it. She looked at it and then to me. "We have this piece, but I'm not entirely convinced that it's a piece of Eden. It has the look of one…but it has no power that I can tell. My master maintained that it was…but I'm not able to feel anything from it. Perhaps you can."

She opened the chest and I saw what appeared to be a gold set of chainmail armor. It had the intricate design that the Bar of Eden had, but she was right, it didn't have the same feel or glow to it. I shook my head. "I'm not sure…" I said, "I'd like to try it…but I don't feel power from it either."

She nodded. "Go ahead, try it on. It didn't do anything for me, but it might for you." I picked up the chainmail and put it over my robes. It felt heavy, but it was also comfortable. I waited for a moment; nothing. I looked to her.

"I don't feel anything," I said, "It's a comfortable armor, but, it doesn't…" I suddenly felt light headed, and I fell backwards. I caught myself on a stone pedestal some feet back. My vision blurred, and I felt…ethereal. I was able to see past my master and into the next room. It was like an out of body experience. I looked around and saw the other rooms. Looking up, I could see Sarah and Thomas, I could see the other Assassins in their rooms. I was able to be with my master and with the others at the same time. I closed my eyes and felt myself drift even further. I felt myself at top of the Den, looking over the city; the people and cars seemed like ants. I felt powerful, not physically, but mentally, and even spiritually. I opened my eyes and saw my master. An eerie aura surrounded her. It was like a wisp of smoke starting from her shoulders and working its way down. I shook my head and yanked the chainmail off of me. I was back in my body, as it were, and my senses started to return to normal. She stared at me, half in concern, and half in confusion. "It's…"

"Yes?" she pressed. "Drago, what is it? What did you see?"

I shook my head. "This is a Piece of Eden alright…it's…remarkable…" I picked up the chainmail, folded it carefully, and placed it back into the chest. I looked at her. "It felt like I was here, but also all over the compound. I was with Sarah and Thomas. I was with the others as well. I closed my eyes and went to the top of the Den…I could see…everything…Master…the Templars must not get a hold of these…they could see everything…I think these pieces are connected…" I felt sick to my stomach, and I started to get dizzy. I shook it off. "We need to increase the security of this room, we can't let the Templars get anywhere near these pieces."

She nodded. "I've heard that the pieces don't work with everyone. I'm obviously not compatible with this piece…I wonder if my Master really was…"

I felt my stomach gurgle. "Master…I don't feel well…"

She nodded and closed the chest. "I'll take you up."

I nodded and she helped me out. We closed all the chests and locked all the secret doors. We were back on the staircase and the door was closed. It must have closed behind us. She hit the one of the large stone slabs and the door opened. We ascended the stairs quickly, and as we reached the top the gurgling in my stomach went away. I blew out a sigh. "I…I think I'm alright now…" I began.

She looked me over. "Are you sure? You look awfully pale…"

I nodded. "I'm fine…I think it was just a side effect."

She nodded. "Get some rest anyway. Using the Pieces of Eden can be taxing on the mind and body. You've gone through two pieces…I've never done that, one got me tired. Get some rest."

I nodded and bowed. "Thank you, Master Molvarro."

She returned the bow. "Thank you, Master Malcom." It made me feel so good inside to hear her call me that. I didn't ask for the title or responsibility, but I would do my best to uphold our ideals. She returned to her office and closed the door.

I returned to my room. Thomas and Sarah looked up at me. "I'm…"

Sarah looked me over and saw my new blades. She rose from her chair and extended a hand. I shook her hand. "Congratulations, Drago."

Thomas stared at us. "What for?" I showed him the blades and he stared at me. "Gold blades? What does that mean?"

Sarah gave him an excited smile. "It means that he's now a Master. He can have his own Den at any time." She showed him hers. "See?"

Thomas stared at me. "Master Drago Malcom…"

I shrugged. "Believe me, I didn't ask for it."

Sarah waved Thomas off. "A true Master never asks for their post. They earn it through hard work and sacrifice. I'm damn proud of you, Drago."

Thomas rose form his chair and extended his hand. "Congratulations, Master." I knew my face was flushed red but I didn't care. I was a Master, and I would implement some ideas while out in the field. And, per my Master's suggestion, I would try to recruit some members while I was out.

I sat down, finally taking a deep breath. "I'm glad you two got to chat while I was gone." They stared at me blankly. "Never mind how I know. So, Sarah after we've punished Francois, what do you think our next plan should be?"

She shrugged. "Who's next on your list? I'm only a follower on this one. You're the master now."

I nodded. I wanted to tell them about the pieces, but Master Malvarro passed the secret to me, and a secret, it would remain. I nodded and pulled the notebook out of my robes. I flipped through the targets, but a thought occurred. The vision showed us going to America. The logical step was to follow that path, and warn our brothers and sisters there. I could also knock out two birds with one stone. I could get Ishara's sister, protect her, and show the evidence of the Purge to the others. We would finally get to make progress abroad.

I pointed to the name. Clarence Mulburry. He wasn't a major player in the Templar Order by any means, but he had connections to major players, and that was the important part. He was a small time warehouse operator. He primarily worked tech items; cell phones, laptops, that sort of thing. He supplied the Templars in America with their tech devices. Another target on my list, whom he was associated with, is Andrea Meyers. She was a major player, Abstergo executive, large mansion, oh, and she was also a key player in the Sigma Team that hunted down our brothers and sisters some five years ago. She had her people with the laptops provided by Mulburry, send the intel of our locations to Sigma Team. She was also heavily guarded at all times. She would be a difficult kill.

I looked at Sarah and smiled. "Sarah, I want you to come with me. Our next target is in your home country. Your knowledge will be invaluable."

She nodded. "I'm honored to accompany you." I looked to Thomas.

"Thomas, I want you to stay here, continue giving Master the support she needs. I'll send word once we've eliminated the targets."

Thomas nodded and flipped through his phone. "I'll let the others know to keep their mouths shut. He won't suspect a thing. I'll also tell them to expect more work. I intend on cleaning up the mess he's made, believe that."

I could only nod. "Good. Now, I want you both to get a good night sleep. We have a long day ahead and we'll need our wits about us." Thomas nodded and bowed, I returned it. He left and Sarah looked at me, a broad smile ruling her face.

"I'm so proud of you," she said, "I really am." She put her hand on my shoulder. "I can't wait to make him pay for what he's done."

I smiled. "Neither can I," I began. "His treachery stops tomorrow." She smiled and I led her out. "I know of a spare room. Do you have anything else to get?"

She shook her head. "No. Just my robes, blades, and cards. I can craft anything else I need. I am tired though." I nodded and led her down the hall to the next room. I opened it up and she smiled.

"Mmm, it reminds me of home." She took off her robe and hung it on the coat rack. She wore a plain T shirt and sweat pants under them. It was unorthodox, but if she could keep up with me in sweat pants, she could also keep up with me in uniform pants. She cracked her neck and looked at Drago. "Thank you for bringing me here."

I nodded. "My pleasure," I said, "We need all the help we can get. Another Master will be a great help to us."

She beamed. "I'm a former Master," she said, "My Den is gone…"

I smiled. "You're still a Master to me, Sarah."

She beamed once more. "Thank you," she said, "I needed that."

I nodded and she looked to the bed. I could see the exhaustion in her eyes. "Get some rest," I said.

She nodded. "Good night, Master Malcom."

I suppressed a grin. "Good night, Master Donovan." She smiled and closed the door. I went to my room and took the weapons out of my robes. I set them on the racks and slid my robes off. I too was exhausted, and I switched off the lights and went to sleep.


End file.
